Be my Valentine
by Mimato love 4ever
Summary: What happens when both Mimi and Matt are dateless on Valentine's Day? A late Valentine story. Mimato with some Taiora.


**Well, I was planing to post this story on Valentines Day and I did want to, but it wasn't complete. I worked too hard on this one and I tried my best to improve my grammer. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mimi's POV<strong>_

"How do I look?" Sora said cheerfully, eyeing herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful and hot too" I said with a wink."There's no chance Tai can resist you"

Today is Valentine's Day and I'm all alone and free. So I helped my best friend to get ready as I'm a fashion expert.

"See you later," Sora shouted as she shut the door, leaving me alone.

I sighed as I looked around the room. Here I am, alone on Valentine's Day. Even Yolie has a date. Yolie of all people! How the hell did that happen? I closed my eyes as I listened to the silence around me. I must be the only person without a date. Mimi Tachikawa can't be dateless on Valentine Day. After all I'm one of the most popular and beautiful girls. But I myself turned down some offers including Joe's. It was all my fault but hey! I wasn't at all interested in them.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts; I opened the door to find the love of my life staring back at me. Of course Matt didn't exactly know he was the love of my life, but I see no reason why we have to look at the details.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Meems." He handed me a box of chocolates. "I brought Sora a box too. Is she here or has she already left with Tai?"

I stepped aside allowing Matt entrance into my room and closed the door behind him. "You just missed her. They left about five minutes ago."

He nodded, taking a seat on my bed. "What about you? Aren't you going out tonight?"

I shook my head. "I don't have anybody to go with."

"Neither do I" Matt admitted.

"I have a hard time believing that" I told him.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"It might have something to do with the crowd of girls around you every morning" I pointed out.

"I'm not interested in any of those girls," Matt smiled at me. Oh how my heart melts when he does this. "It feels like those girls only want to be with me because I'm good at Music and I'm the lead singer of Teenage Wolves. I want something more, something deep and based on genuine feelings."

I nodded_. I have genuine feelings for you, not that you will ever know that_. "That's understandable."

"Well since we're both dateless, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner, as friends of course." Matt smiled at me. "What do you say?"

"I don't know Matt. I'm not dressed to go anywhere," I told him, looking down at the t-shirt and basketball shorts I was wearing.

"So then get dressed," Matt told me. "I'll wait outside in the hallway."

I watched as Matt went out into the hallway and closed my door behind him. My heart fluttered beneath my chest. I was going out to dinner, alone, with Matt. I could only imagine the possibilities. Maybe if I had any guts at all. I could make a move on him, but of course, I don't.

I quickly changed into a black thigh length skirt, which exposed my long legs and a red sleeveless form fitting top. I checked my appearance in the mirror before opening the door to meet Matt.

"Wow! You look" he let his eyes roam my body and I couldn't help but blush. _Was Matt Ishida actually checking me out_? "Gorgeous" he finished. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered, closing the door. Matt took my hand and together we walked the distance to his car. A half an hour later we arrived at the restaurant. I vaguely recognized it as the same place where we had set up Tai and Sora together last year.

"I guess this place is so memorable for you," Matt smiled as we walked inside.

"Yeah, It was fun to play matchmaker" I laughed. Actually it was fun because Matt was too involved in that matchmaking.

"Reservation for Ishida," Matt told the receptionist. He made reservations? Was he planning this?

"Right this way Sir," the receptionist led us over to a private table in the corner. "I'll give you a couple of minutes," he handed us the menus and walked away.

"You made reservations?" I eyed Matt as I opened my menu.

I took a chance, he shrugged."What are you getting?"

"I was thinking of the chicken," I answered, closing my menu.

"That sounds good," Matt closed his menu and called the waiter, "We're ready."

"Miss?"

"I'll have the chicken and mashed potatoes."

"And for drinks?"

"Pepsi"

"I'll have the same," Matt smiled at me. "I promise I won't leave you with the bill."

"You better not, otherwise-"

"What you'll do_ otherwise_?" Matt asked.

"Well, you would go shopping with me." I said jokingly.

"Whoa! Then it's better to quietly pay the bill. This is less expensive than going shopping with you" Matt said making a funny face. This made me giggle.

"Mimi, I have a far better idea" I raised an eyebrow.

"We could go out to movies. You like chick flicks I guess" I got a bit surprised. I thought he doesn't like chick flicks.

"What? From when did you start liking chick flicks? I asked. "I know you'll be all dizzy and sleepy throughout the whole movie. So it's no fun to watch them alone."

"Who told you we're going to watch that boring movie? We can do a lot more than that" He said in a teasing seductive tone and winked at me.

I simply nodded. "Okay, I'll think about that-"Then it clicked me. "WHAT? Matt! What did you say?"I said aloud. People who were sitting nearby stared at us. I got red in embarrassment. I was blushing madly. My heart was pumping out of my chest.

"I was just teasing you Mimi. Calm down." He laughed at me. I was feeling so stupid to overreact for such a little thing. He was not serious.

"I'm okay"

"So," Matt began, taking a bite of his food. "I already explained why I am dateless. What is your story?"

"Well after last year's disaster with Michael, I thought it would be best to be on my own for a while," I answered honestly. I had thought that Michael was a nice guy. He _was_ a nice guy but when he tried to force me into _that stuff_, I couldn't stand him. I wasn't ready for that step. He apparently got bored and moved on to a ditzy cheerleader. I caught them together last Valentine's Day and haven't really been out since.

Matt nodded. "I still can't believe he did that to you. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm glad that we broke up. I don't think I was even a bit serious for him"

"You have to admit though; it was great watching Joe pound him. He normally doesn't get into fights. I knew why he did that for you" Matt smiled.

"Please don't mention him. I…I mean it was nice of Joe to do that for me. But he's been trying to get me to go out with him ever since" I told him.

"You're not into him?" Matt asked, cautiously.

"No" I said calmly."I would never go out with him because I never thought about him more than a friend. He should really quit trying"

"I guess I could see how that would be little annoying," Matt told me, taking another bite "It's true that one sided relationships doesn't lasts"

"Yup, you can understand my situation pretty well" I said.

"Of course I do. In fact we both get along well. You know, you are fun to be around. My previous dates with those slutty girls were so boring." Matt smiled at me again.

"Thanks Matt. Even I love spending time with you" I said

Dinner was magical as Matt and I talked about everything: school, movies, music, and relationships. The more I talked with him, the more I wanted him. After dinner Matt drove me back home. He insisted on walking me to my door.

"Thanks for tonight Matt" I told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Me too," he whispered, turning his head causing my lips to connect with his. I accidently kissed him on the lips, but to my surprise, he returned the kiss and I felt like I was in heaven.

I pulled away and risked a look at him. He was staring down at me lustfully and there was only one thing I could think to do. "Do you want to come in?" I smiled, slyly.

Matt nodded eagerly and pulled me inside, finding my lips again. We fell back on the bed, continuing our passionate encounter. His lips were soft against my own and I found myself never wanting to pull away.

I moaned when Matt forced his lips away from mine. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy Valentine's Day Mimi" he kissed me once more. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and opened the box revealing the gold locket. I opened the locket to see the picture of me and Matt. "Matt, this is so beautiful"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it and of course I'll be your girlfriend." I kissed him again. "Help me put it on?"

"Of course. Why not," I pulled my hair up as I felt his hands brushing against my neck while putting the locket. "Perfect" He smiled.

"Matt this is my best Valentine's Day I ever had. I hope you'll be my valentine forever" I said placing my hand against his cheek.

"I don't hope because I'm sure" He said, softly kissing my cheek.

"Did you plan all of this?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"I have to admit, yes." He smiled. "I also have to admit that I missed the cheek kiss on purpose."

"I knew," I smiled back capturing his lips again. We fell back on the pillow as we let our tongues dance together. We were so lost in each other that we never noticed the door swing open.

"Yeah, way to go Ishida," Tai yelled.

Matt and I broke apart, embarrassed. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"Long enough to see you guys making out" Tai laughed. "It's about damn time."

Sora grinned, grabbing Tai by the arm. "Come on Tai, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

They left the room and I turned back to Matt. "So, continue what we were doing?"

"Why not Meems" Matt smiled capturing my lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any mistakes or few missing words or anything else, please point it out so I can fix them. Thanks :D<strong>

**Please read and review**


End file.
